Inanis, Betrayed Son of the Void
by bubblekam
Summary: The Giant war is over. Everyone is having a good time. Percy decided to propose but what does he get? A betrayal. He leaves camp and joins Chaos as his son, assassin and commander. Later on Nico, Reyna and Thalia joins him as they were betrayed as well. Read on to see what happens next! Percy/Thalia and Nico/Reyna Pairing. PM me if you have any ideas. First Story (Updates Weekly?)


**Inanis, the Betrayed Son of Chaos**

**Prologue**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The Giant War was over. Zeus had decided to host a party on Olympus. Everyone was celebrating in a joyous manner. The seven was rewarded with different gifts, and of course Percy Jackson would turn down immortality for the second time.

With no wars to fight, Percy reckoned it would be the best time to find and request Athena for her consent in marrying Annabeth, his Wise Girl. In order to prove his worth, Athena demanded the 12 labours of Heracules to be completed. Percy agreed and went on his quest with Nico and Thalia, whom got their permissions from their parent/patron.

On the day the trio was leaving, a kid around 17 showed up on the hill by Thalia's Tree during lunch, being followed by the Minotaur. Being the kind person he was, Percy rushed out and uncapped Riptide, slicing at the Minotaur, destroying it. Unfortunately for Percy, he tripped on a stone, making him lose balance and fall onto the ground, with Riptide out of his grasp. The kid grabbed Riptide and when Chiron and the others rushed to him, he said in a pompous manner,"Hello horse. I am Adam Waters, and I managed to destroy that monster over there with this sword that this idiot dropped." Percy got up and quickly snatched Riptide from his grasp, retorting,"Wait a minute. Chiron, he didn't kill the Minotaur, I just slipped after exterminating the Minotaur and dropped my sword. The kid just picked up my sword and…" "Enough! I am so disappointed in you Percy…" Before Chiron could finish a trident floated above Adam's head, and everyone gasped. Chiron quickly stuttered, "Welcome Adam Waters, son of the Sea King Poseidon, to Camp Half-Blood."

After the incident, Annabeth guided Adam around the camp while Percy, Nico and Thalia embarked on their journey in completing the 12 labours of Heracules.

**Time Skip ****[6 Months Later]-**

**Percy POV**

I am so excited! Today is the day I have completed the labours with my friends Thalia and Nico by my side. Hephaestus gave me a beautiful proposal ring for me and Annabeth. It was a silver ring engraved with an owl and a trident. As we walked back into Camp Half-Blood, I saw the campers giving me a pitying look. I was confused about what that meant. Shaking my head, I thanked Nico and Thalia once more and went to the Big House to find Chiron.

Chiron was overjoyed to see me back. It seemed that during these few months, Adam turned pretty popular in camp and had an ego the size of the sun. He flirted with many campers and only the old ones that Percy was friends with ignored him. We chatted for a while till sunset came upon us. I left the Big house and went to the beach, where Annabeth and I usually stayed.

There was a tent in the middle of the beach, with the flaps wide open. I walked up and saw something that will scar me for life. Inside, Annabeth and my brother Adam were making out half naked. In great shock, I dropped the ring which I was holding, and stood there silently, stunned. Annabeth heard the noise of the ring dropping and gasped. She quickly got up and wore some clothes. Adam did so as well.

Annabeth walked up to me and said pleadingly," Percy… I am so sorry…"

I stood looking at her with amusement on my face, but betrayal in my eyes,"Really? I go on a quest with Thalia and Nico for 6 months to gain Athena's approval and you cheat on my with my brother who has an ego the size of the sun?"

Adam looked angry and said," Don't talk as if I am not here, you punk!" He shoved me away. I simply yelled so ne it and ran to my cabin with tears in my eyes. I packed up my Minotaur horn, some drachmas, mortal money, clothes, some ambrosia, and a first aid kit and stuffed it into a duffel bag. I grabbed it and ran up the hill, leaving the place I once called my home.

* * *

><p>I quickly hailed a taxi and gave my mother's address to the driver. When we arrived, I quickly thanked him and went into my mom's apartment. Inside, the apartment was a mess – bloodstained walls, fliped chairs, tables, and in the middle of the living room, laid my mother and stepfather, with a dagger stuck inside. I was shocked nonetheless. Why must this world be so cruel to me? I cried for a while before exiting the apartment as a homeless teenager, slowly on his way to Alaska.<p>

**Time Skip-**

I was tired, poor, and badly wounded. I was attacked by the Titan Hyperion near the border of Alaska. I managed to defeat him but was rewarded with a deep gash across my stomach. I was rided with wounds and and had ran out of ambrosia. I thought to myself: So this is how the 'Great Hero of Olympus' dies now? Bleeding away betrayed, alone in a faraway land from his friends. As my life was reaching its end, a black light shone and a portal appeared. A man in a suit stepped out. Weakly, I managed to utter out,"Who are you?" The man replied,"To some I may be known as God, but to you I am known as Chaos, the Creator of the Universe. I would like you to be my apprentice, my personal assassin as well as supreme commander of the Army of the Void. If you are fine with it, I would like to adopt you and make you my heir as well, seeing as you are the noblest person I have ever seen in my immortal life. You will gain most of the powers I have and master it. So what do you think about it?"

I weakly chuckled and said, "Why not, seeing as I have nothing to lose." before falling into deep unconsciousness.


End file.
